Goodbye Love
by superfeypower
Summary: AU!songfic. Envy is dying from AIDS. Edvy!
1. Goodbye Love

Whew! This was HARD to write! I was trying to get the feel of it down and everything and I've never experienced someone dying from AIDS... So I tried my best and gunned it! Hope that people enjoy it... One shot. Song fic. Alternate Universe. Edvy. 

_You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees_

I leaned against Ed and stared up, a smile dancing across my pallid, sweat-drenched face as I admired my lover's beauty. Lover. Heh. Who knew that me, Envy, would ever find love? After what happened... What. Happened?

_You don't want to watch me die?_

I squeezed his eyes shut when Envy let out a low, painful moan that signaled just how much he was really hurting emotionally and physically. I tightened my grip.

_I just came to say goodbye love goodbye love came to say goodbye love, Goodbye_

A soft cry escapes my lips when they tell Ed that he has to leave, that he can't stay with me anymore. He argues, just like he would, insisting that if he leaves I'll only die faster. Die. Faster.

_Just came to say Goodbye love_

I press my face and palm against the glass outside of Envy's room, staring in at him and whispering my apologies and my love through the glass. It looked like he understood what I was trying to tell him. A tear rolled down his cheek.

_Goodbye love Goodbye love Goodbye_

I lift up my hand, it's covered in strange IVs and other needles that the doctors insist will help me to 'pass away painlessly'. This was the worse thing that every happened to me, I'd rather feel the pain for it. Edward is crying, begging them to let him back into the room. So he can be with me. Be. With. Me.

_Glory One blaze of Glory  I have to find_

I rush into the hospital again the next day, after I finally arranged a ride to get there and see Envy again. It's been nearly a week, they said they would let me into his room today. I carry flowers at my side but no 'Get Well Soon' card.

_Please don't touch me understand I'm scared I need to go away_

I couldn't look at Ed when he presented me with the blooming flowers. I took them, held them close to my hospital night gowned body and let the pretty colored petals fall off to decorate my form in the hospital bed. I just wanted to die. Just. Wanted. To. Die.

_Goodbye love,  goodbye love came to say goodbye love goodbye _

I squeeze Envy's hand and crawl up into the small hospital bed with him, wrapping my arms around his thin frame and holding him against my chest. His breathing is ragged and torn, the doctors say he won't last another day. I whisper my words of affection, of my love for him. He mumbles something back in a raspy voice and I rub an ice cube over his lips so he can get some water into his system. Not that it will help much, but at least make him comfortable.

_just came to say goodbye love goodbye love goodbye love Hello disease._

I'm resting against Ed, my head pressed lightly against his strong chest. The pain has become unbearable now, it ricochets through my body non-stop and I barely have enough energy to even whisper how much I love Edward anymore. I'm afraid now, the deadly infection is taking it's final toll on my frail body. It's the end, I can feel it in my body as I whisper one last time how much I love Edward, my 'love' is mixed with a moan and my head tilts to the side. It's the end. The. End.

I let out a last, anguished sob and draw Envy's limp body as close as I can to mine. I hold onto it, yelling at the nurses whenever they come in to take him away. I scream at them, insisting that he was just here a minute ago. He'll come right back soon. It's too early for him to die. They're wrong. Envy's alive. He's just... relaxing his eyes. My shoulders shake with the sudden weight of the situation, denial being swept away and replaced by cold, hard reality. I cry louder, not caring who is listening, and hold his dead body as close to mine as possible.


	2. I'll Cover You

Well, this is a sequel to 'Goodbye Love'. It's Edward at the funeral, angsting it up. I actually wrote this a long, long time ago after writing 'Goodbye Love' to sort of some the story up, but somehow this got lost and I only just found it the other day. So, enjoy.

--

_Live In My House_

_I'll Be Your Shelter_

_Just Pay Me Back With One Thousand Kisses_

_Be My Lover_

_And I'll Cover You_

I slowly made my way up to the dark black casket that I had paid for. It's dark and mysterious in appearance, just like the boy that lies within it. I blink away a tear as I stare at the arrangement on top of the shiny wood. A picture of me and him together, we look happy because there was still time before he-

_Open Your Door - I'll Be Your Tenant_

_Don't Got Much Baggage_

_To Lay At Your Feet_

_But Sweet Kisses I've Got To Spare_

_I'll Be There and I'll Cover You_

I swear lightly at wipe at my eyes, trying my best not to cry in front of everyone as I turn around to face them. One of my hands is still on the cool, slippery wood while the other fumbles at a piece of tear-stained paper where I had wrote a speech on Envy's behalf. I open my mouth to say something, but the words freeze up in my throat and I shake my head back and forth, trying to clear the block.

_I Think They Meant It_

_When They Said You Can't Buy Love_

_Now I Know You Can Rent It_

_A New Lease You Were, My Love,_

_On Life All My Life_

_I've Longed To Discover_

_Something As True As This Is_

Once I look back up and begin to speak in a quivering tone, I can see that my father is standing beside my brother, crying softly. Wrath is across the aisle, obviously trying not to look over at me, and a few tears cling to his cheeks. I continue to speak, of how much Envy effected us all and how much he will be missed. And then... I can't bear to speak anymore. I feel the weight of Envy's death in my throat, threatening to break me down from the inside. I begin to cry now aloud, speaking loudly so I can be heard by everyone though I'm crying.

_So With A Thousand_

_Sweet Kisses_

_I'll Cover You_

_Wiht A Thousand_

_Sweet Kisses_

_I'll Cover You_

_With A Thousand_

_Sweet Kisses_

_I'll Cover You_

_With A Thousand_

_Sweet Kisses_

_I'll Cover You_

"I remember a time," I say in monotone as tears drip down my cheeks. I try to appear strong, but I know I don't look or sound it. "When Envy and I first started really seeing each other... He-He always acted strong, when he wasn't... H-H-He... was being harassed one day... and when the jocks who were doing it asked, 'Are you gay?!' he responded by kissing me full on the lips." A soft ripple of strained laughter goes across the church, they all want to laugh and remember... But laughing is rude and remembering hurts too much for anyone to stand. I only force a smile and cross back to my seat, collapsing into it and holding my head in my hands as I cry harder.

_If You're Cold_

_And You're_

_Lonely_

_You've Got One_

_Nickel Only_

"He didn't have any money," My father begins to say when he gets up there. A small, pained laugh leaves his throat. "In fact, he hardly had any clothes or meat on his bones. We-We fixed that up, gave him a place to stay and fed him... I-I didn't even kn-know h-he was sick that's how happy he seemed." I never knew that such a bastard of a father could be so loving. It only pained me more.

_When You're_

_Worn Out_

_And Tired_

_When Your Heart_

_Has Expired_

After the priest says a few things that seem to bounce right off of my head, we all get up slowly and process to the graveyard. As I watch them lower Envy's casket into the ground, it makes me want to jump in the hole, rip open his funeral box and kiss him one last time before I get buried alive. But I don't do it. I only watch with dull eyes, because I cannot cry anymore. A splitting headache is making me weak and dizzy. I want him back.

_Oh Lover_

_I'll Cover You_

_Oh Lover_

_I'll Cover You_

_Oh Lover_

_I'll Cover You_

_Oh Lover_

_I'll Cover You_

Long after everyone has left and night has fallen, I'm still at his grave. I'm curled up underneath his headstone with a single black rose in my hand. I'm back to crying again, shedding my tears for the man I'll never see again. I loved him so much and he left me... I curl up tighter as wind blows through the graveyard and I slowly fall asleep, dreaming one last time of my Envy.


End file.
